


An Hyena's spots

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Janja & evan [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: year old Evan has found himself being abandoned by his father in the middle of the out lands, Janja leader of the Hyena's finds the human reluctantly saving his life. Never has a human before been spoted in these parts, and never did Janja think that a human would change the Hyena's life forever. Hurt/Comfort Janja/OC
Relationships: Janja & original male
Series: Janja & evan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935895
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am the one that wrote the original on fanfiction.net I thought I'd also put it up on here.

The sun beat down the humidity almost inhuman, and there was nothing to be seen for miles away. It was the kind of day that one would love to go swimming, if there was any chance of any sort of pool being within miles from here.

The young man looked to be the age of 14 years old, he was 5'2 feet tall, light brown hair, blue eyes, he had cacky pants, grey, and a brown T shirt. Around his shoulders he work a drawing bag that was attached to his hip. Tho it looked worn down and tore.

Evan sighed slumping onto the ground his body feeling exhausted, he didn't know how much longer he could go on without water. It already had been almost 2 days, he knew the average human could only last 3 days tops without water. So if he didn't do something soon...

His father had been studying around the surrounding area, and to his shock left him while Evan had taken a nap. He was heart broken, tore up, he couldn't believe his father would ever do it. Yet here he was, lost,alone,afraid and really not feeling that good. The heat was starting to get to him, making him feel ill.

Allowing himself to lay down and rest for a few moments, Evan shivered with fever. Heat always made his temperature go up.

"Alright boys, scatter see if you fur brains can find something to eat around here. The Lion guard has doubled their watch lately".

Evan's eyes slowly opened, could there really be someone all the way out here? Was he saved?, he had no idea who the heck would be out in a place like this. Feeling nauseous the young man slowly sat up with a soft groan. Trying to blink away the blurriness, he could see a figure in the distance. Not far from him.

It was a Hyena, or at least that's what it looked like from pictures Evan had seen. The creature stood on all four legs. it had dark black spots on its body, a head of black hair on top of its head. It's snout had a slightly darker color then the rest of its body. Almost the same color as his hair, dark spots around its eyes. The black hair coming down slightly on its back and had a black tail as well.

Janja noticing something was watching him jerked his head towards the feeling, eyes widening at the sight of the human. Humans were foreign around these parts. In fact, the Hyena had never seen a human before in his life. Just heard stories.

"Janja?" Cheezi asked coming next to his boss. "Is everything o...". The Hyena paused noticing the human watching them wearily. This was the first time he ever saw his boss this scared, though it was to be expected. Humans were even more dangerous then the lion's were.

Janja who had froze for a sec shook his head before turning to one of his second in command.

"Forget hunting over here, lets go somewhere else". The Hyena watched the human out of the corner of his eyes. Making sure it didn't move. "We don't need trouble anyway". But by the tone of the Hyenas voice. Cheezi could tell the exact severity of the situation.

"Right boss, i'll round the rest of the boys up".

Janja kept himself low and to the ground never taking his eye's off the human, the human looked almost to worse for the wear yet the Hyena wasn't going to test it.

"Alright, just stay there". Janja demanded as well as he could given the situation. There was a edge to his tone yet his voice shook slightly. "We don't want any trouble".

Evan lifted his head slightly body swaying, even though he was sitting down he could feel his body wanting to give up. He felt overheated, exhausted. He broken into a coughing fit, which didn't go unnoticed by Janja.

The Hyena slowly lifted his head the human wasn't attacking, in fact, the human almost looked. Sick. Janja shook his head, this wasn't his problem. He was a Hyena, he made all the animals fear him. He wasn't about to help a ...human.

"Alright boys lets round up, time to find someplace else to hunt". Janja glanced back at the human for a moment before the he started to slowly follow his boys. He paused for a moment as the human broke into another coughing fit.

"Janja is everything OK?" Cheezi questioned giving his boss a concerned look.

"Eh yeah,yeah, fine". Janja shook his head again. "Cm'on lets go".

The coughing fit that lasted a few seconds more made the Hyena pause, its ears falling back. With a quiet sigh the Hyena let out a soft growl.

"You all go on ahead, i'll catch up".

Cheezi raised an eyebrow at his boss before nodding, the rest of the group headed off.

Janja ran his paw over his face before letting out a soft sigh,raising an eyebrow at the human who barley moved. Him leader of the Hyenas, risking his life for a human. A look of disgust crossing Janja's face.

"Better get this over with". The Hyena grumbled quietly to himself approching Evan.

Evan's eyes widened in fear as the Hyena approached him, his fevered body shook as he pressed himself up against a nearby rock. A soft whimper escaping his mouth, he had no weapons. Nothing to defend himself with. Even if he did he doubt he could bring himself to kill anything, even for food. He loved animals to much.

"Please don't hurt me". Evan whimpered quietly. "I'm so..rry, I didn't mean to be in your territory". Evan winced as wave of heat washed over him.

"Easy kid". Janja looked amused looking more like himself, as he realized the human was in no condition to pose any threat. "I'm not gonna hurt ya".

"You're not?" Evan asked quietly as the Hyena came up to him. Shifting uncomfortably as the creature looked him up and down.

"Nah, I prefer animal meat". Janja smirked. "Which reminds me, what the heck are you doing in these parts anyway? It's not often we see human's around here".

"My father". Evan flinched at the betrayal. "He was studying the area around here, it seems to decided to leave me behind". Evan cringed shifting against the rock trying to get into a more comfortable position. "So I wandered the area for a day or 2, couldn't find food, water. Humans can only last 3 days without water. And there doesn't seem to be any around here".

Janja knew there was water in his lair, shade, and some left over food. But was he really about to put himself in a vulnerable position for the sake of a human? Heck he hated Kion and he was a Lion, and this was a Human. Hunters, poachers, trappers, they could pose more of a threat then the so called Lion guard.

Evan forced himself on his shaking feet trying to keep his balance, but the dizziness that overtook his frame. He couldn't even bring himself took take a step,his legs to shaky to even move. He felt himself fall forward preparing the hard ground, but it never came.

The Hyena lunged forward allowing the human to fall on his frame,catching Evan before he could could hit the ground. Wearily Evan leaned against the Hyena's soft body. His body trembling slightly from a fever. Janja nudged the human until Evan was on his back.

"You caught me on a good day, I have food,water and shade in my lair. And while I don't usually help anyone but myself. I can't in my good". Janja scrunched his snout in disgust. "Conscious allow you to die like this".

Evan held onto the Hyena's back, his tired body finally able to relax.

"Thanks". Evan grinned tiredly.

"Yeah yeah, just hang on". Janja grumbled. "I can't believe i'm doing this".

Once he made sure the human was situated Janja ran towards the direction that his boy's went.


	2. Fever

By the time Janja had reached his lair he was exhausted the Hyena wasn't used to the extra weight on his back, it didn't help the extra weight had fell asleep on him. Leaving Janja to wonder what the heck was wrong with him, to decide to help a human like this.

"Alright, free rides over". Janja mumbled flipping the human off him. Smirking when the human let out a soft groan as he hit the hard ground.

Evan forced himself to sit up slightly blinking up at Janja sleepily. The Hyena noticed the red that had traveled up the human's cheeks as the fever seemed to be getting worse. Evan rubbed his eyes tiredly breaking off into a coughing fit, wincing as his throat was killing him.

Ignoring the soft ache in his heart at the sight of the human suffering, Janja nudged Evan up with his snout. Pushing him towards the entrance of his home.

"Cm'on inside with ya, I don't need you gettin any worse, and have to help more then I should". The Hyena grumbled. Following close behind as Evan wobbled into the lair.

The moment the cool air hit his heated body Evan started to tremble uncontrollably, teeth trying not to chatter but failing miserably. Anyone who was anyone could see the human was suffering and for once Janja was at a loss what to do. He never took care of a sick Hyena before. Let along a human, but one thing was for sure. He had to bring down the kid's fever. Or saving the human would be all for nothing.

"Cheezi". Janja barked as he led the man into a back corner where the cool air wasn't as harsh, "I need some cool water. And anything you can find to cover the kid up with".

"Boss are you sure it's a good idea...". Cheezi trailed off Janja cut him off giving him a hard glare.

"If I need your opinion i'll ask for it!". Janja barked. "Now get me what I asked for, NOW!".

Cheezi and Chungu raced around almost running into each other as they went to do what their boss asked, snorting the Hyena glared towards the direction his two lackeys went with a roll of the eyes.

"Fur brains". He grumbled before turning his attention back to Evan, who was trying to get himself comfortable. There was soft stuff around the area,it wasn't often that the Hyena's used the mini bed. But sometimes even the things they laid on wasn't soft enough. Or they were sore due to the Lion guard.

Janja assumed a human didn't have the same tolerant as Hyena's did for that sort of thing,he moved forward placing his paw on Evan's forehead as Evan tried getting comfortable eye's slipping closed.

"We need to get that fever down". Janja's tone was soft, unlike the tone he'd use for his boy's. "That's a dangerously high temperature for any creature".

Evan curled in himself wrapping his arms around his frame trembling uncontrollably as he tried to get warm,but found himself unable to. The Hyena sighed heavily before slowly crawling over the human laying on top of his chest.

"You tell anyone about this and i'll eat you, you hear me?" Janja grumbled as he let himself get comfortable. Curling as much onto the humans chest as he could. To help Evan get warm.

The weight of the Hyena's fur on his fevered body felt nice, and before long Evan found himself relaxing. His fingers drifting up lightly running through the creatures fur.

Janja never felt this feeling before, the soft careness of something sweep through his hair, the comfort of gentle skin touching his fur. It felt,comforting,soothing. Made him want to fall asleep in fact Janja felt his eye's starting to grow heavy. It wasn't often that he was able to relax like this, being the leader of the Hyena's and fighting the Lion guard all the time. Made a Hyena wiped out, he stretched out with a sigh.

And before he could stop himself he found himself scooting up towards the humans face, nuzzling his snout against Evan's cheek.

"Don't stop". Janja mumbled quietly. Letting out a content sigh as Evan continued his comforting touches.

"Boss we got the..". Cheezi's mouth dropped open at the sight of his boss, he was laid sprawled onto the human's chest. The human gently running his fingers through Janja's fur. And the Hyena seemed to be liking it. In fact, this was the most relaxed and soothed that Cheezi ever saw his boss. A small grin spread across the Hyena's face. It was about time Janja let himself relax. Even if it was a human, and by the looks of it. This human meant them no harm, moving quietly so not to disturb the two of them. Cheezi pulled the blanket with his teeth over the top of the two of them.

Evan turned on his side taking Janja with him, curling up Evan brought the Hyena close to his chest with a yawn. Janja snuggled into the warm chest, one eye opening giving Cheezi a light glare.

"One word about this, and next time I will let you take the blunt end of Kion's roar". Janja showed his teeth. "Now give me the water". Once he had the bowl next to him, the Hyena dipped his paw into the water. Lightly pressing it to Evan's forehead who leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"Why don't you get some sleep boss? Its been awhile since you let yourself relax. I'll keep the human's fever down". Cheezi offered taking the bowl from his boss. He grinned as Janja gave him a tired glare before he turned towards Evan's chest snuggling into it.

Cheezi repeatedly pressed water on the young man's forehead as his boss and Evan slept peacefully cuddled up against each other. Cheezi had no doubt not everyone would be pleased that a human was present around the area. But what he did know was by how his boss was acting, Janja would never allow any harm to come to the human. Even in a short time Evan was able to do the impossible.

Get Janja to relax.

Cheezi didn't know where this human had come from, but if it helped his boss be less grumpy and bossy towards him.

He was all game for it.


	3. Janjas orders

Janja paced back and fourth the look of slight concern flashing across the Hyena's face, which was an unusual emotion for the leader to feel. He wasn't one to care about anyone, not even his own crew. He cared about himself and himself only. And yet here he was feeling concern. The Hyena scrunched up his snout in disgust. For a human being.

It had been a few hours that Cheezi tried to keep Keva cool yet the fever didn't seem to lesson if anything it started to become worse, leaving the Hyena's at a loss on what to do. They didn't have any human medicine or any idea what to use.

"Alright, alright calm down". Janja mumbled quietly to himself, "obviously the water isn't working much. So we need to try something else". Janja sighed eyes closing in irritation. "I knew I shouldn't have interfered. I have no clue how to take care of a human".

"What about Kion?" Cheezi spoke up. "He might know what to do".

"Oh no no no, were not going to that fur ball for help". Janja spat. "I ask him for help, and he'll never let me live it down. Besides". Janja gazed down at the human who was sound asleep. "Something tells me the pride lands won't be very accepting of a human in their territory. It would be handing the kid to the Lion's. Literally".

"UGH!". Janja hit his head against a hard rock. Swaying when he realized that prob wasn't the best idea. "I don't know what to do". Janja mumbled dizzily.

Evan shifted in his sleep letting out a soft groan in his sleep, his features pinching in pain. Janja slowly approached the human dark eye's gazing at Evan slightly worriedly. He gently used his snout nudging the human as gently as he could.

"It's OK kid". Janja's voice was quiet, soothing. His paw resting on the human's arm. "Your safe, nobody's going to hurt you on my watch". Dark eye's gazed at his second in command who looked slightly concerned himself.

"What are we going to do boss?" Cheezi asked.

"I don't know". Janja stepped over Evan's body, one paw over one side of him, his over paw over the other side. He rested his head on the human's shoulder. Trying to offer what comfort he could. He didn't really know what he was doing, as it wasn't often he comforted somebody. It seemed to work as the human's features slowly eased up looking almost peaceful. His breathing a bit better.

Taking the edge of the blanket in his teeth Janja pulled it up further over Evan, smiling lightly as Evan sighed in his sleep snuggling further into the blanket.

Pulling back Janja sighed his ears drooping ever so slightly, who was he kidding? At this rate the fever would make Evan sicker, and while he detested the Lion guard. He could really use their help, there would be help much better in the Pride land then the out lands.

"Alright, here's what were going to do. Cheetzi you and Chungu I need you to go to the Lion guard. Now this is very important". Janja gave his two lackeys a stern look. Careful to make sure he was quiet. "Go to KION not to Simba. The last thing we need is the king to know about a human". The Hyena gazed down at Evan. Running a paw over the young man's hair. "We need to let as little as we can about him".

"Right". Cheezi said.

"You got it boss". Chungu said.

"You sure?" Janja raised an eyebrow. "Repeat what I just said".

"Talk to Kion". Cheezi said.

"Not to Simba". Chungu replied.

"Right, now get going you 2. The faster we can get this kid some help the better". Janja moved closer to the humans heated frame. "I'ma staying here to make sure the kid doesn't get worse. Plus I can't trust you two fur brains alone with him".

"You got it boss!".

Janja sighed watching the two Hyenas run out of the lair. He hated the thought of relying on the two to get some help for the kid, but at the moment he didn't have much of a choice. He wasn't about to have them watching the human. Janja didn't know where this sudden protectiveness came from. Heck he had moments ago said he wasn't going to get help. But the kid was sick no doubt about it, and he was in bad shape. Bad enough that there was no way he alone could make the kid better.

Janja climbed carefully over to the slumbering Keva careful not to wake the kid up, he positioned himself in the space where his arm was. Hunkering down. He would have to trust that the two fur brains would follow his orders. And get him the help he needed.

"Don't worry kid". Janja yawned resting his snout in the curve of Evan's shoulder. "Will get you some help, you'll be well before you know it". And with a flutter of his eyes the Hyena was sound asleep.


	4. The Lion guard

It had taken Cheezi and Chungu about half an hour or so give or take, to reach the pride lands. Partly because they got distracted every few minutes, finally the two fur brains reached the pride lands. Luckily for Janja the situation was serious enough that both of them didn't forget Janja's directions. They liked the kid, even if he was a human. He kept Janja calm. Heck that was the calmest Cheezi ever saw his boss, And if the kid died, Janja would be 10x more angry and irritated.

"Where do you think the Lion guard could be?" Chungu asked. Shaking his head.

"I don't know, but what we do know about the Lion guard is wherever theirs trouble. Thats' when the Lion guard appears. We wait enough and will find it".

"Cheezi, Chungu!".

"Or maybe he will find us".

The Lion guard ran towards the group of Lions, Kion was the leader,

Bunga the honey badger, the bravest in the Lion guard.

Beshte a Hippopotamus, the strongest in the Lion guard.

Fuli a cheetah, the fastest in the Lion guard

and

Ono a cattle a egret, the keenest site in the Lion guard.

"What are you two doing in the pride lands!". Kion snapped, stepping forward. "You know Hyena's aren't welcome here. And where is Janja? This is a plot if I didn't smell it!".

"No no this time were the ones who need YOUR help". Cheezi spoke quickly. "Janja,he...found a young human man. He's ill, has a bad fever. This is the first time Janja's ever showed concern for anything but himself. We can't get the kid's fever down. Its dangerously high".

"But we were told to tell you". Chungu spoke up. "And not your father, Janja knew you'd be more willing to help a human then your father would".

"Heyvi Kabisa! A human in these parts!".

"It's been years since I even heard of a human in these areas". Ono looked shocked. "And I didn't even see it, my mother told me about it".

Fuli turned to Kion who was still processing this.

"What do we do Kion?"

Kion shook his head.

"It may be a human, but one thing I know. If its someone Janja is actually concerned about, we have to help. I've never see that Hyena care about anyone but himself. And if this human is special enough for Janja to care. Then obviously this human is special. Sides, were the Lion guard we help all".

"Kion is right".

"Count me in".

"Alright Cheezi, Chungu lead us to your Lair, Lion guard defend!".

"Till the pride lands ends!".


	5. Evan awakens

The first thing Evan realized when he woke up was he felt terrible, his body was raging with heat. His body ached like no other, his throat was sorer then it had been in along time. This was the worst flu symptoms he had in along time. With a soft groan Evan slowly sat up,putting a hand to his head.

"Whoa". A familiar voice caught Evan's attention. "And just where do you think your going? With that fever, no where that's where". A firm voice spoke up.

Evan wearily glanced to his right meeting eye to eye with the Hyena that rescued him. He swallowed thickly backing up slightly, true this creature saved him. But he didn't forget that he was a human, a easily anxiety human none the less.

"Don't worry kid". Janja smirked slightly. "If I was going to hurt you I wouldn't have brought you back to my lair. Well I would've, but you would've been dead by now". He sat up on his hind legs waving his paws. "Not saying I would". The Hyena gave a quiet sigh slapping a paw over his face. "This isn't coming out the way i'm trying to say".

Evan gave a look at the Hyena,noticing the way its ears drooped. He scooted a bit closer, hesitant but wanting to comfort the creature. With a shaky hand he reached over running his fingers through the black hair prompting Janja to lean into the touch with a quiet sigh.

"That feels nice". Janja mumbled eye's drooping slightly.

Evan grinned scratching the Hyena behind the ear, laughing quietly as Janja's foot thumped onto the ground. After a few mins he pulled away as the Hyena flopped onto the ground its head in his lap. The comfort of the creature made Evan feel better, it was always that way. Animals always made him feel better when he was sick. He ran his hand down Janja's back repeatedly in a comforting petting motion.

"A little to the left, right, down ahhh". Janja's ears drooped further with a sigh. With a yawn he crawled into the humans lap resting his head on his paws.

Scooting back Evan kept an arm around Janja pressing his back against the cool rocks, he rested his head back with a slight relaxed sigh.

"You OK kid?" Janja lifted his head gazing up at the human, head tilted slightly.

Evan broke into a coughing fit, before clearing his throat. Forcing a smile.

"Feeling a bit better, not still 100 percent though".

"Don't worry". Janja sat up placing a paw on the human's forehead. "My boys went to get help, we don't have the supplies to get that fever down. As much as the Lion guard is a pain". The Hyena rolled his eyes, "they have more supplies and herbs then we do to take care of illness's".

"What's the Lion guard?" Evan asked.

"A group of animals that protect the pride lands, were in the out lands. We don't have the protection that the Pride land does". Janja rolled his eyes. Their not even all Lions, but don't let them fool you. Their stronger then you'd think".

Evan nodded hand never pausing as he continued to pet the Hyena, Janja sighed snuggling up to the human.

"But don't worry kid, will get you patched up in no time. As annoying as the Lion guard is, I will reluctantly admit they know what their doing". Janja scowled. "They have taken down my boys on more then one occasion. Though we keep coming back for more". He stretched out with a yawn. "So just relax, help will be here in no time".

Evan nodded leaning further against the wall, eyes fluttering closed.

Janja smirk started to fade, eyes gazing at the human worriedly for a moment. Eye's landing at the entrance of his lair. He hoped help would come soon.

"Janja! Janja!". The Hyena stood up, hushing the two Hyena's. Eye's glancing at Evan, luckily the kid didn't wake up.

"Will you two be quiet!". Janja snapped quietly. "The kid just fell back asleep. Did you find the Lion guard?".

"We sure did!". Cheezi spoke up.

"Their waiting outside". Chungu replied.

"Alright, go wait for me outside. I'll wake him up and bring him out".

"Right boss!". They said together.

Janja sighed gazing at Evan he hated to wake him up but this was their chance to get him some help, he moved towards the human gently nudging him with his snout.

"Time to wake up". Janja said quietly. "The Lion guard is here, time to get you better".

Evan's eye's fluttered open he let out a quiet groan yawning softly, swaying slightly he forced himself on unsteady legs. Using Janja's frame to steady himself.

"Easy kid, I got you". Janja spoke quietly as he started to lead the human outside of the cave.


	6. Kion

Keva blocked the sun from his eyes with his hand wincing as the killer headache he had already flared up at the sun, blinking a few times he saw a group of animals.

A Hippo

A bird

A cheetah

a honey badger

and a Lion.

Keva could feel the way the Hyena tensed up as they approached the group, something told him that these guys and this Hyena didn't get along very well.

"Kion". There was an edge to Janja's voice.

"Janja". The Lion muttered as there was an edge to his voice to. Kion took a deep breath calming himself down, they were here for a purpose. Getting frustrated with each other would not help the human get better. Kion couldn't still believe his eyes, an actual human. Cheezi had been right!

Keva's coughing fit broke both animals thoughts.

"Listen". Janja stepped up. "As much as I can't stand you goody two shoes animals, now is not the time or the place for this. This kid". The Hyena gestured toward Evan. "Is sick, he has a bad fever. We weren't able to get it down, its gotten to a dangerous level.". He gently nudged Keva who looked nervously at the newcomer. "It's alright". Janja soothed. Something that none of the Lion guard ever heard him use that tone before. "Their not going to hurt you".

Keva nodded wordlessly stepping up, he stiffened as Kion stepped up approaching him. The Lion reached its paw up touching the human's forehead. Pulling back shaking his paw.

"Heyvi Kabisa! That's a high fever, much to high for anyone. Now I can see why you came to us". Kion's eye's softened slightly. "Though I have to admit, this is a new one for you Janja. I have never once seen you care about anyone but yourself. Not even your crew".

"Yeah well". Janja rubbed the back of his neck with his paw, "I can't explain it either. He's brought a protective side of me that I didn't even know was possible". Janja cleared his throat. "Enough of this mushy stuff, can you help the kid or not?".

"Rafiki does know a lot of herbs and such". Fuli spoke up. "I'm sure he could find something to help cool down the human's fever".

"Great idea Fuli!. If anyone could find something to help its Rafiki". Kion turned to Keva. "What do you say? Will you let us help you?".

"Only if he can come with me". Keva said gesturing towards Janja. "I don't know any of you, and while I don't know this Hyena well yet. I know him more then you guys". Keva swallowed thickly.

"I'm not exactly allowed in the pride lands". Janja laughed nervously. "But Kion and the Lion guard won't hurt you. You'll be safe with them".

"No". Keva shook his head. "If your not going I am not going". Keva broke into a coughing fit,taking a few steps back.

"Kid you need the help". Janja placed a paw on the humans shoulder. Taking notice how Keva was shaking. "Your sick, I have nothing here to help you get better". The Hyena was startled when he saw the unsheded tears filling the human's eyes. "Hey hey". Janja whispered nudging him. "It's going to be OK".

Kion cleared his throat making the two look up.

"While usually Hyena's arn't allowed in the pride lands, obviously Keva won't be comfortable coming with us unless your with him Janja. I can tell you care about him quite a bit". Kion gave a smile. "As long as you promise not to cause any trouble while your there. I see no reason why you can't come with us".

"Thanks Kion". Janja blinked a few times. He gently pressed his body against Keva's side. "Don't worry kid, I won't be leaving your side".

"Keva". The human smiled tiredly. "My name's Keva".

"Now were getting somewhere". Janja smirked looking more like the old Janja. "It was getting annoying calling you kid and human all the time". He turned to the Lion guard. "Alright Kion lead the way. Cheezi, Chungu you 2 stay here. Will be back as soon as well can".

"Right boss".

"Alright everyone lets start heading out, Beste why don't you carry Keva on your back? That way he can rest". Kion gazed at the human worriedly. "He looks about to collapse".

"Kion's right". Janja gently nudged Keva "You need the rest you don't look so good".

"I don't feel so good either". Keva smiled wearily. Accepting the offered ride. Climbing onto the Hippo's back. Making himself comfortable as he laid down. "Are you staying with me?" He asked the Hyena.

"Of course". To Beste's surpise the Hyena jumped gently onto his back. Janja curled up to the humans side, making sure to press closely. "Like I told you Keva, i'm not leaving your side. Even if I hadn't been able to come with you I would've came anyway". Janja yawned. "I could tell you were scared".

Keva reached out tugging the sleepy Hyena closer to his chest, he yawned snuggling into the warm fur. Within minutes the two were sound asleep, cuddled into each other.

"Unbelievable". Kion smiled. "I never thought i'd see the day were Janja cared about someone other then himself".

"Me either". Ono said astonished.

"Come on guys". Kion whispered, "lets head to Rafiki's".

And with that the Lion guard slowly headed toward the Pride lands, careful not to wake up the human and Hyena.


	7. Evan's determination

A/N So sorry for the longggggggggggggg break, I kinda get distracted sometimes. So you know this story is not abandoned. I will keep writing on this story. Someone recently emailed me getting my butt in gear lol so thank you for that.

Anywayyyyyy onto chapter 7!

It had taken about 15 to 20 minutes for the group to get to the Pride lands, they were uncharacteristically quiet besides soft whispering as they didn't want to disturb the Hyena and human's slumber.

Janja's eye's fluttered open glancing at Evan out of the corner of his eyes, lips twitching the Hyena tugged the human closer to him, nuzzling into the kid.

"Don't worry". He mumbled his voice laced with sleep, "I won't let anything happen to you". Yawning he laid his head back down against the human's chest. Falling back asleep, he didn't realize that Kevin had been partly awake leaving a small smile to cross the Ill Evan's face.

"I'm lucky to have found you".Evan mumbled fingers sleepily brushing through Janja's mane. The idea of his father finding these animals scared him, terrified him.

He couldn't let poachers get to them, he knew it wouldn't be his dad's doing. His father wasn't like that. But he had been working for his boss for years. And his dad didn't even understand him.

But he would fight to protect, Janja even his new friends. He needed to get better, so he could tell the story of why he was here in the first place.

Allowing himself to relax against the Hyena's body, Evan fell back asleep body tucked against Janja's. Thoughts about he would protect the animals, and just what to tell them once he got better.

He'd protect them.

Even if he had to risk his life doing it.


End file.
